nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Das Leid einer Kriegerin - Teil 3
670px : Oderike Rakor... Hauptgefreite des Wachregiments zu Sturmwind... geborene von Wolfenberg... Schwester von Linnard von Wolfenberg, ehemaliger Tribun des Kreises der Magier... Kriegerin im Dienste der Menschen... : Die Zeit drängt 50px Tollwütige Hunde "Wer mit Wachhunden fertig wird, der schafft auch Silithiden, nicht?", fragte Malora schulterzuckend und sah Oderike an. "Meinst du meinen?" Beide Frauen mussten leicht grinsen. "Der wird gebraucht, in vollem Umfang." "Wie meinen?" "Dein Freund, oder ist er es nicht? Egal. Er wird sterben.", knurrte sie plötzlich und Malora hob die linke Braue. Ganz langsam wanderte die Rechte hinterher in die Höh'. "Immer langsam.", antwortete sie ruhig, unfähig den besorgten Unterton zu verstecken., "Von wem redest du?" "Kheltar, sein letzter Wille ist es unter meinem Schwert zu sterben und, beim Licht, er wird." "Oh Loa... was redet der Narr wieder?" Sie schlug sich gegen die Stirn, dass es klatschte. Dieser tollwütige Worgen ließ ihr keine Rune. Auch jetzt, wo seine Rune entfernt war, war er nicht bei Verstand. "Weißt du, wo er sich derzeit aufhält?" "Er redet nicht. Er will es so und wenn er wagt aufzutauchen stirbt er, heute." "Er griff jemanden an. Seitdem bin ich auf der Suche nach ihm." Dies stimmte. Der Worgen hatte Sylanah, seine Gefährtin angegriffen und ihre Welpen bedroht. Dann war er getürmt, Malora seinen Spuren gefolgt, um ihn endlich zu erlösen. "Doch versteckt er sich besser, als die Nadel im Heuhaufen.", brummte die Druidin unzufrieden. Fynrion McGrath trat zu ihnen. Als er die Kaldorei sah, schmälerte er die Augen. Das Gespräch war vorbei. thumb|334px|Vor den Toren des Wachregiments Einige Tage später hatte Malora Kheltar Schwarzmähnes Abschiedsbrief gefunden, an sie gerichtet. Er berichtete von seinen Absichten "in den magischen Fluss zurück zu kehren". Bei dem Brief hatte eine einzelne Rosenblüte gelegen. Er fühle sich überflüssig und werde nicht mehr gebraucht, hatte er geschrieben. Er gehe lieber, solange er noch gehen könne, in Würde, anstatt im Bett zu sterben. Er wünsche Malora noch ein langes und erfülltes Leben. Die Druidin hatte tief durchgeatmet und den Brief erleichtert an sich gedrückt, einen Dank an Elune ausgesprochen. Kheltar war erlöst worden... und Oderike nicht mehr im Zielfeld dieses verderbten, armen, irren Wesens... 50px Von Schießunterrichten und Schweineherzen Wochen war der verhängnisvolle Abend nun her. Der Abend, an dem Malora das Vertrauen in die Kompetenz ihres Schülers verloren hatte und ihr Schüler das Vertrauen in das Urteilsvermögen seiner Lehrerin. Für sie war es klar gewesen: Sie war die ausgelernte Heilerin. Sie hatte jahrhunderte lange Erfahrung. Wenn sie Befehle erteilte, hatte er zu gehorchen und es später zu hinterfragen, um daraus zu lernen. Für ihn jedoch war die Misslage ebenso klar: Er sah ein Fehlverhalten ihrerseits und sagte sie könne keine Verantwortung für Patienten übernehmen. Und da beide unglaublich stur waren, hielt keiner der beiden ein. : Fazit: Heath hatte seine Ausbildung zum Druiden abgebrochen. Und Malora ihrerseits scheute es davor noch einmal mit ihm zu arbeiten. Er gehorchte nicht und wenn die Situation brenzlig wurde, brauchte sie nicht noch einen kleinen, unausgelernten Sanitäter, der ihre Bemühungen sabotierte, weil er meinte alles besser zu wissen. Dennoch… das Ritual auf der Mondlichtung drängte. Oderike brauchte es dringend. Und Heath war wohl oder übel in der Materie bekannt. Oderike Vertrauen zu einem neuen Heiler aufbauen zu lassen, der Malora helfen konnte… nein, die Zeit hatten sie leider nicht. Alles was der Druidin blieb war also die Hoffnung, dass Heath es nicht verdammt vermasseln würde. „Ich brauche eine neue Wurzel“, flüsterte Oderike ihr zu, als die beiden auf dem Kathedralenplatz standen. Ein Roter beäugte sie, sonst schien der Platz um diese Stunde wie ausgestorben. Eine neue Wurzel… Vor dem Angriff der Silithiden hatte die Druidin ihr eine Wurzel gegeben, die den Körper der Kriegerin beruhigen, gar lähmen, würde, so sie die Wut übermannte. Zu hören, dass Oderike sie in einer brenzligen Situation genutzt hatte, um sich zu retten, freute Malora mehr als alles andere. „Magst du darüber reden, Kind?“ Ruhig betrachtete sie Oderike. Sie würde nicht fragen, wie es der Kriegerin ging. Erstens käme so oder so keine wahre Antwort und zweitens war es eine Frage, die Oderike nur zusätzlich reizte. „Reden… ohne die wäre es gestern problematisch geworden.“ Malora ließ innerlich einen Jubelschrei von sich. Alles, was Oderike half war ein großer Erfolg. „Gehen wir ein Stück? Wenn dein Dienst es zulässt?“ Malora hatte gehofft Oderike alleine zu erwischen. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl die Frau sei redseliger, wenn Heath nicht dabei war. Ob bewusst oder unbewusst… es machte Oderike lockerer. Wenn Heath starrer Blick nicht auf ihr lag, löste es ihre Zunge. „Darf nicht ohne Schutz herumlaufen.“, antwortete sie knapp. Der Rote blickte derweil zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. „Ich bin mehr Schutz als du brauchst.“, kam Maloras Antwort prompt. Und so war es. Würde jemand mit Schwarzmagie angreifen, welche an Oderike genutzt wurde, so kannte sich Malora eher damit aus, als eine junge, frische Wache. Und natürlich! Genau bei diesen Worten trat Heath Williams an sie heran. Er sah zu Malora und atmete tief durch. Ah, meine Worte ärgern ihn wieder! ''Anscheinend glaubte er nicht daran, dass Malora in der Lage war Oderike zu beschützen und meinte es mal wieder besser zu wissen und zu können. „Darum geht es nicht. Ist einfach ein Befehl, den ich bthumb|left|400px|Besprechung hinter der Kathedraleeachten muss. Auch aus der Stadt raus ist nicht.“ Die Kriegerin sah zu Heath und brummte. „Dauert nicht lang.“ Den Blick des Roten im Nacken, gingen die beiden Frauen davon- verfolgt von ihrem stillen Schatten, Heath Williams. Sie suchten sich einen abgelegenen Platz hinter der Kathedrale. „Ich höre.“, sprach sie ruhig und Oderike begann zu erzählen: „Gestern versuchte mir Morris Schießunterricht zu geben. Ging gewaltig daneben.“ „Morris? Das war den Mann von eben? Oder irre ich mich?... Menschen sehen für mich alle so gleich aus, entschuldige…“ „Was soll ich sagen? Er wollte, dass ich im Liegen übe und das war schon etwas schwierig. Da stand er direkt daneben. Nach dem vierten oder fünften Fehlschuss und seinem beschissenen Kommentar ich solle ruhiger werden, hab ich versucht ihn mit dem Gewehrkolben umzuhauen. Er trat mir ins Kreuz und danach… nun… McGrath gab mir die Wurzel auf meine Bitte. Ich hätte ihn sonst zerrissen. Und McGrath war auch glaube ich sauer.“ „Sauer auf dich oder auf den Roten?“ „Eher auf den Roten, da er mich mit dem Stiefel am Boden zu halten versuchte, damit ich weiter schoss.“ Heath rieb sich den Bart und schwieg, sodass es Malora unwohl wurde. Als wäre er ein unbeteiligter Lauscher. Sein starrer Blick machte sie nervös. „Verständlich.“, antwortete sie. „Er weiß nichts von deinem Leid und behandelt dich, wie jeden anderen Soldaten. Oder irre ich mich?“ „Ist extrem schwierig gerade ruhig zu bleiben. Sicher weiß er es so nicht. Wie kann ich das DEM auch sagen was los ist?“ „Ich sage nur: Die Medaille hat immer zwei Seiten. Das solltest du auch Fynrion sagen. Der Rote hat sich übel verhalten, wüsste er was mit dir ist. Doch so… muss man ihm mehr oder minder verzeihen- so ungünstig es auch war.“ „Unünstig ist echt gut ausgedrückt.“ Malora lächelte sanft. „Wie wirkte die Wurzel?“ „Ich war benommen und hatte Gleichgewichtsprobleme. Brauchte eine ganze Weile, um mich wieder zu sortieren. Hab allerdings nicht alles davon benutzt, weil ich nicht wusste, wie stark das ist dann.“ „Aber es konnte dich vorerst davon abhalten dem Roten das Genick zu brechen. Dies war denke ich doch die Absicht.“, fasste Malora knapp zusammen, mehr oder minder zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. „Ja, vorerst, das Training will er fortsetzen. Sowas sagte er denke ich.“ „Ah, darum schaute er eben so fragend und… etwas dümmlich.“ Die Druidin grinste breit .„Nicht nur. Er will wissen, was bei mir nicht stimmt. Er platzt vor Neugierde und die eine Schwester fragte mich schon, ob ich mit dem Händchen halte. Deswegen fuhr ich dich vor zwei Tagen so an. Nach der war alles zu viel.“, fügte sie gen Heath hinzu. Dieser steckte die Hände leicht in die Taschen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Malora stutzte. Was war nur mit Heath Williams passiert? Er verhielt sich so anders, kalt- wie eine andere Person. „In deiner Situation gerade auch verständlich.“, sprach Heath. „Selbst normale Menschen könnten so reagieren. Und bisher bin ich noch immer auf keine nützliche Idee gekommen.“ „Irgendeinen Vorschlag dazu, bevor ich einem Roten die Knochen breche?“ Oderike wandte sich an Malora und sie lächelte sanft. ''Liebe Tochter, sie war so wild… erinnerte die Druidin an sie selber in ihren jungen Jahren. „Vorher noch eine Frage, Oderike… was ich nicht verstehe: Darum darfst du dich nicht unbewacht bewegen?“ Die Kriegerin brummte. „Es blieb nicht bei den Briefen.“ Der Blick der Druidin schnellte gen Sprecher, Heath. Unthumb|400px|Besprechung hinter der Kathedraled ihre Ohren zuckten aufmerksam. „Irgendwann wurden es konkrete Drohungen, ein Soldat wurde übel zugerichtet als Abschreckungsmaßnahme, ein Mordanschlag wurde auf die stellvertretende Magistratin ausgeübt und anscheinend wird eine Entführung von Oderike geplant?“ „Bei der Magistratin kam ich dazu. Aber, weiß man denn, dass beides zusammen hängt?“ Malora rieb sich die Stirn, um sich die Details vor Augen zu rufen: Ein Ritualmord… ein Kreuz in die Brust geschnitten… ein Schweineherz auf der Verletzten… „Die selbe Täterin. Derselbe Kreis an Verdächtigen.“ „Wer war die Täterin?“ Heath atmete tief ein und sah zu Oderike. : „Ich denke wir haben eh einen Steckbrief zu ihr. Cheras Miltenbrooke lautet ihr Name.“ „Ist sie auf freiem Fuß?“ „Entzieht sich bisher jeder Wache. Korrekt.“ Malora rieb sich seufzend über die Stirn. Am liebsten würde sie beide schnappen und ordentlich durch rütteln, damit sie aufwachten… doch half dies weder ihr noch ihnen etwas. „Wisst Ihr, Kinder. Ich will ehrlich sein. Ich bin wirklich sauer. Hättet ihr doch eher ein Wort gesagt… Doch nun können wir es nicht mehr ändern. Ich schlage vor: Wir ziehen das Ritual vor, soweit es geht.“ Sofort kam Heath’ typischer Einwand: Wir brauchen mehr Zeit… wir müssen Urlaub beantragen! Malora brummte. „Es ist kein „Urlaub“. Es ist eine Anordnung ihres Heilers. Dessen kann sich kein Kommandant widersetzen, Heath.“ „Doch, er kann, wenn akute Gefahr besteht.“ Die Druidin seufzte. Heute hatte sie keinen Nerv mit dem Jungen zu diskutieren. „Hast du dir einen weiteren Heiler überlegt, der uns begleitet, Oderike? Es muss kein Druide sein, aber jemand, der deine Vitalzeichen überprüft etc. Du solltest darüber nachdenken.“ „Nein. Warum auch? Ich traue keinem soweit auch nur.“ Sie schnaubte. „Selfried? Was ist mit ihm?“ „Die beiden haben Streit.“, erklärte Heath und Malora nickte knapp. „Der soll andere „beglücken“.“, warf Oderike ein. „Der einzige, der noch ginge wäre McGrath.“ „Er ist kein Heiler, nehme ich an?“ „Kein Heiler, richtig. Ansonsten… tja, ohne am Besten. Oder versteck wen im Baum, damit ich ihn nicht sehe.“ Malora grinste. „Ich überleg’ mir was. Andere Frage: Kommst du mit dem Roten von gestern zurecht? Oder brauchst du Rat, um ihm nicht auf die Schnauze zu hauen?“ „Auf die Schnauze hauen ist immer drin. Ich brauche nur eine neue Wurzel.“ Interne Akte des königlichen Wachregiments: Marie Melan 50px Angriff auf die stellvertretende Magistratin Anwesende Personen des königlichen Wachregimentes Gefreite Williams Rekrut Gabsy (Später) Obergefreite Rakor (Später) Opfer Marie Melan Zivilpersonen (Alle eilten später zur Hilfe) Bruder Eschbrandt Bruder Pretcor Bruder Morris Schwester von Richwin Schwester Bateran Schwester Weißsträhne Schwester van de Fliert Beschuldige Cheras Miltenbrooke Tatvorwurf Versuchter Mord Protokoll: Auf meiner Patroullie entdeckte ich Miss Melan am Hafen, unter der Löwenstatue. Sie bewegte sich nicht, saß in einer Blutlache, die Brüste entblößt und ein Schweineherz auf eben diesen liegen. Eine schwarze Witwe war kurz davor sie anzugreifen. Ich rannte auf sie zu, trat sie von ihr weg und zog meinen Revolver. Ich feuerte einen Schuss in die Luft - in Richtung Meer - ab, um Helfer zu alamieren. Mein zweiter Schuss galt der Spinne, doch unglücklicherweise zündete die Patrone fehl und der Revolver ging in meiner Hand hoch. Ich zog mit der linken Hand meinen zweiten Revolver und schoss auf die Spinne - ich traf. In diesem Moment kam der Rekrut Gabsy am Tatort an. Zusammen versorgten wir Miss Melan notdürftig - ich zog mich aus um sie mit meinem Hemd zu bedecken - dann kam Obergefreite Rakor dazu. Der Rekrut wurde losgeschickt im Hilfe zu holen und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit einem großen Aufgebot der scharlachroten Faust wieder - eine Druiden war bei ihm - Malora Cyredana. Schwester von Richwin und Schwester Bateran versorgten Miss Melan während Miss Cyredana meine zerfetzte Hand wieder zusammen puzzelte. Weiteres entzieht sich meiner Aufmerksamkeit...Mein Blutverlust zeigte Wirkung und ich verlor den Überblick. Aktennotiz: In meinen, ungeschulten, Augen schien es mir eine Art Ritualmord zu sein....Das eingeschlitze X auf ihrer Brust, das Schweineherz in ihrem Dekolleté und die schwarze Witwe direkt vor ihr. Die Wunde am Rücken diente in meinen Augen dazu sie so lange wie möglich leiden zu lassen. Gez. Celine Williams '' Dienstnummer 674 Gefreite des königlichen Wachregiments 50px Ersten Befragung der stellvertretenden Magistratin Marie Melan Anwesende im Hospital: Ordensschwester Ealasaid von Richwin Hauptgefreite Rakor Gefreiter William(etwas später) Nach der medizinischen Versorgung durch die Ordensschwester Ealasaid von Richwin (Scharlachrote Faust) war Miss Melan soweit ansprechbar um einige Fragen zu beantworten. So wäre sie nach Beendigung ihrer Arbeitszeit zum Hafen spaziert um die Aussicht und frische Luft zu genießen dort. Eine Frau hätte sich etwas später zu ihr gesellt und es kam zu einem kurzen Gespräch. Die Frau stellte sich als Miss Cheras vor und wurde als freundlich beschrieben. Cheras zog nach Angaben der stellvertretenden Magistratin einen Dolch plötzlich und stieß ihr den in den Rücken. Worauf Miss Melan zusammenbrach und um den Dolch abzuwehren noch an der Hand verletzt wurde. Ein Lähmungsgift hinderte sie dann an weiterer Gegenwehr und Miss Cheras schleifte sie zu der Löwenstatur. Dort setzte sie Miss Melan ab und schnitt in einer X-Form die Robe auf, wobei erneut Schnittverletzungen entstanden. In diesen nun vergrößerten „Ausschnitt" wurde ein Schweineherz gelegt und eine Spinne (schwarze Witwe?) gesetzt von Miss Cheras, so die Angaben. Auf die Frage warum sie das täte gab Miss Cheras folgende Antwort: " Es ist nichts persönliches, nur ein Geschäft". Auch erwähnte Miss Melan das sie mehrfach als eine weitere „Nummer" bezeichnet wurde und ihr nicht bekannt sei welche Bedeutung dieses haben könnte. Auf weitere Nachfragen von mir (Hauptgefreite Rakor) erinnerte sie sich an einen Streit mit Herrn Markanius Versaad der wohl heftiger war und noch nicht lange zurück liegt. Sie glaube aber nicht dass er zu so etwas fähig wäre. Weitere Erkenntnisse über den Tatvorgang und mögliche Hintergründe: Ich ließ auf Grund der Spinne den Gefreiten Williams rufen, da abzuklären war ob der Angriff und das Gift einen Zusammenhang mit den Überfall auf den Gefreiten McGrath habe. Nach seinem Eintreffen stellte sich heraus das die stellvertretende Magistratin für ihn noch eine Nachricht hätte, der folgende Wortlaut besaß: "Keine Schädel ,wie bedauerlich. Diese Dame/Nummer dient nun zwei Herren." Ich verließ danach das Hospital um eine Wache als Schutz für die stellvertretende Magistratin zu holen, der Gefreite William blieb noch .Ob es zu weiteren Erklärungen oder Hinweisen kam ist mir nicht bekannt. Mögliche weiteres Vorgehen: Befragung des Herrn Versaad und im weiteren Verlauf auch die als Kanalratte bekannte Person. Da eine Verbindung zu dem Fall Fallakte: Drohbriefe an Williams EW633 - 030513 wahrscheinlich ist. Persönliche Anmerkung: Das Verbrechen könnte ein Auftrag gewesen sein, da es als "Geschäft" bezeichnet wurde und ist möglicher Weise nun zu mehreren Zwecken benutzt worden . Der Rekrut Gasby hat die Überreste der Spinne, sowie das Schweineherz sichergestellt. Beschreibung der Täterin muss noch eingeholt werden,da die Verletzte durch den ernormen Blutverlust der Ruhe dann bedurfte. Gez. ''Hauptgefreite Oderike Rakor '' Dienstnummer 975 Königliches Wachregiment, Sturmwind 50px Medizinischer Bericht SW674 - 03062013 Licht mit euch Mister Williams. Hier sende ich euch einen Bericht über die Wunden und die Behandlungsmethoden, die ich an Miss Melan gefunden und angewand habe. Miss Melan hatte einen ca. 1,5 cm tiefen Stich im Rücken der dem Licht sei dank die wichtigen Nervenstränge verfehlt hat. Ich habe die Wunde gesäubert und mit 3 klassischen Einzelkopfnähten verschlossen Die x-förmige Narbe über ihrer Brust war nicht so tief als das sie genäht werden müsste. Ich habe sie gesäubert und mit einer Salbe aus Talandras Rose und Friedensblume eingerieben die einen entzündungshemmenden Effekt hat. Anschließend wurden Rücken wie Brust verbunden. Des weiteren hat Miss Melan einen nicht all zu tiefen Schnitt in der rechten Handfläche der wohl daher stammt das sie sich gegen den Angreifer gewehrt hat. Die Wunde wurde ebenfalls gereinigt, eingesalbt und dann verbunden. Ebenso muss ich die Vergiftung anmerken die Miss Melan wohl durch den Dolch abbekommen hat. Es handelt sich meiner Meinung nach um ein simples Kontaktgift das temporäre Lähmung hervorruft. Ich hoffe diese Informationen helfen euch soweit. Bei weiteren Fragen wendet euch bitte vertrauensvoll an mich. Das Licht schütze Euch, ''Ealasaid von Richwin 50px Plan zur Festnahme des 'Engels' Die 'Kanalratte' gab an das er die Briefe, welche er zustellen solle, immer unter dem selben Blumenkasten findet. Dementsprechen wird eine kleine Abteilung des Regiments diesen Blumenkasten in ziviler Kleidung beschatten. Die Kanalratte wird frei gelassen - ich selbst werde ihn beschatten - damit der 'Engel' keinen verdacht schöpft. Wenn der 'Engel' einen weiteren Brief unter dem Blumenkasten platziert werden die Soldaten welche den Blumenkasten beschatten den 'Engel' festnehmen - oder der Person welche dem Brief ablieferte folgen. Gez.'' Celine Williams Dienstnummer 674 Gefreite des königlichen Wachregiments'' 50px Bericht des Aufklärungseinsatzes in Elwynn Anwesende Personen des königlichen Wachregimentes: Gefreite Otelia Monroe Gefreite Celine Williams Gefreiter Heath Williamsthumb|266px|Drohbrief an Heath Williams Zivilpersonen Die 'Kanalratte' Protokoll: Am Abend des 13. Tage des 6. Monats machten wir uns auf den Weg in den Elwynnwald, um dort den Bericht der dort stationierten Soldaten, Mellish und Brooks, einzuholen. Der Bericht sagt aus das im Verlauf des letzten Tages Cheras Miltenbrook am besagten Busch vorbei kam, doch ehe die Soldaten sie hätten greifen können, war sie wieder weg, da sie zuerst Hilfe aus dem naheliegenden Posten anfordern mussten. Außerdem sei eine Zwergin, schwarzer Zopf und blasse Haut, auf einem Widder vorbei gekommen, habe etwas aufgehoben und wäre nach kurzen seltsamen Pfiffen wieder verschwunden. Die Äste, welche die Ratte einige Tage zurvor geknickt hatte, waren abgeschnitten. Als wir den Busch begutachten wollten, kam aufeinmal die Ratte vorbei...Wir gingen sofort in Deckung und beschatteten ihn einige Zeit, während er im Holzfäller Lager umherzog und Äste von Büschen abbrach, welche er später in die Vogelscheuche an dem Haus der Hauptgefreiten Rakor steckte. Tiefer im Wald, als er gerade wieder auf den Weg in Richtung Goldhain war, verloren wir seine Spur. Aktennotiz Sein Verhalten gibt mir zu denken, ich rate dazu weitere Soldaten abzustellen. Vielleicht kommt Cheras oder die Zwergin wieder, wenn ja, sollten genug Soldaten vor Ort sein, um sie zu fassen! Unsere Männer berichten das sie ein Muster in den Besuchen des Busches vermuten, und schon morgen Abend der nächste Besuch anstehen könnte! Wir sollten schnell handeln! Der Blumenkasten in Sturmwind könnte nur eine List der Ratte sein, die in meinen Augen sicher kein Handlanger ist, um uns von wahren Treffpunkt abzulenken! Gez. Celine Williams Dienstnummer 674 Gefreite des königlichen Wachregiments 50px Einsatzbericht Operation Eastvale Anwesende Personen des königlichen Wachregimentes: Koporal Sorami Gefreite Monroe Gefreite Williams Gefreiter Williams Gefreiter Mouchard Spezialistin Falsworth Zivilpersonen: Spezialistin Tiqi von der MG3 der Kobaltvorhut. Festgenommene Personen: Unbekannte Zwergin Protokoll: Am Abend des 14. Tage des 6. Monats wurde ein Kontingent des Wachregiments, unter dem Befehl der Gefreiten Williams, unter der Aufsicht von Koporal Sorami, nach Eastvale im Elwynnforest entsand um dort mit einer großangelegten Aktion ein Mitglied der Gruppe zu fassen, die für die Drohbriefe und die Angriffe auf Mitglieder des königlichen Wachregiments verantwortlich sind. Nach einer kurzen Einsatzbesprechung machte sich die Truppe zu Pferde auf nach Eastvale und hielt an der Brücke an. Dort erfolgten die ersten Befehle. Die Gruppe solle sich bis zum Eintreffen einer Zielperson im Haus des Gefreiten Williams versammeln, während dieser zusammen mit der Gefreiten Monroe den Sender eines Gnomischen Funkgerätes im Busch vergrub, welcher durch die 'Kanalratte' für die Übergabe makiert wurde. Wir warteten nicht lange, da empfingen wir erste Worte welche die Spezialistin Falsworth als Zwergisch identifizierte und übersetzte. Um so viele Informationen zu sammeln wie möglich, warteten wir einige Zeit ehe ich Befahl die Zwergin zu umstellen, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen das sie auf ihrem Widder entkommt. Ich befahl die Zielperson zu umstellen und befahl den Zugriff als ich eine Art Zauberspruch vernahm. Die Zwergin wurde durch die Schützen mit Betäubungsprojektilen beschossen - welche aber einige Zeit zum wirken brauchten - so hatte sie genug Zeit einen Dämonischen Hund zu rufen, welcher auf Mouchard los ging - Mouchard konnte den Hund nach einem kurzen Kampf bezwingen und vernichtete seinen Leichnam. Mich, Gefreite Williams, bewarf sie mit einer Kiste, in welcher sich ein Tier - später als schwarze Witwe identifiziert - befand. Ich schafte es sie einige Zeit in der Kiste zu behalten, ehe sie entkam und auf den Gefreiten McGrath los ging, welcher sie kurzerhand mit dem Schwert erschlug. Kurz bevor wir die Zwergin entgültig ruhig stellen konnten, entdeckte ich Rauch aus Richtung des Hauses der Hauptgefreiten Rakor, also entsand ich McGrath und Sorami um zu sehen was dort vor sich ging. Es stellte sich heraus das die Zwergin eine Vogelscheuche angezündet hat. Kurz nachdem die Zwergin ruhig gestellt war, schickte ich Williams hinter Sorami her - ich folgte kurz darauf mit Mouchard, nachdem wir die Zwergin gefesselt und geknebelt hatten. Als wir bei Sorami eintrafen sagte er, McGrath sei zusammen mit Williams zu den Ställen gelaufen, wir folgten. Kurz darauf kehrten wir vier, ich mit einem Eimer Wasser bewaffnet, zu der Vogelscheuche zurück. Korporal Sorami warf diese um, und ich wollte sie löschen. McGrath, Sorami und ich atmeten den Dampf aus der Vogelscheuche ein, was zur folge hatte das wir alle drei unter Atemnot zurückwichen. Der Rauch reizte die Atemwege. Williams und Mouchard halfen und wieder auf die Beine. Wir kehrten zusammen zu der Truppe zurück und kehrten nach Sturmwind zurück. Erfolgreich! Der Einsatz war trotz kleiner Blessuren bei den Mitgliedern des Regiments erfolgreich. Ein Mitglied der Gruppe wurde festgesetzt und in den Kerker des Regiments verfrachtet! Aktennotiz: Die Zwergin wirkte offensichtlich Schattenmagie! Dies ist im Königreich Sturmwind strikt untersagt und wird mit dem Tode bestraft! Gez. Celine Williams Dienstnummer 674 Gefreite des Königlichen Wachregiments 50px Verhör von Vertel Schwarzwasser SW674 - 03062013 Am Abend des 21. des 06. Monats wurde die Zwergin Vertel Schwarzwasser verhört. Der Name wurde während des Verhörs erfragt, da sie angibt lediglich die Sprache der Zwerge zu sprechen. Der Ratsherr Balmoral Hammerfaust von Eisenschmiede, der zu diesem Termin eingeladen wurde, da es sich um eine Dunkeleisenzwergin handelte, half zudem bei der Übersetzung. Da das Verhör nach Anbeginn der siebten Abendstunde sich über 3 Stunden belief, werden hier die wichtigsten Details zusammengefasst. Um die Zusammenhänge zu verstehen, müssen die Akten EW633 - 030513, SW674 - 11062013, SW674 - 03062013 und SW633 - 181212 im Zusammenhang miteinander betrachtet werden. Anwesende des königlichen Wachregiments: Korporal Otelia Monroe, Obergefreiter Heath Williams, Gefreite Celine Williams, Rekrutin Felicia Aragain, (Gefreiter Ezio Mouchard, der in der Zelle gegenüber einsaß.) Sonstige Anwesende: Ratherr Balmoral Hammerfaust Zusammenfassung: - Die Zwergin kannte den Namen vom Gefreiten Heath Williams bereits - Gab ihren Namen als „Vertel Schwarzwasser an“ - Habe in Eastvale Haaren, Öl und Zunder eine Schriftrolle verbrannt, die die Anweisung aufhebe Hauptgefreite Lady Oderike Rakor weiter zu überwachen. - Auf die Frage, ob sie mit der Hauptgefreiten vor einem halben Jahr in Gasthaus „Zum Pfeifenden Schwein“ (Siehe:EW633 - 030513) gewesen sei, antwortete es habe etwas „Druck“ benötigt, um ihr Verhalten anpassen, ohne sie zu stark zu motivieren. Der bischen Blut störte sie nicht. - Sie gab an sie kenne die Verdächtige Cheras Miltenbrooke aus einem Labor und unsere Kanalratte von früheren Aufträgen, bei dem er andere Decknamen immer annahm. Unter anderem auch den Namen „Bruder Albertus Feuerschwinge“. - Gab auf die Frage an, für wen sie arbeite, dass Williams es bereits wisse. - Sie habe abwechselnd für Miss Miltenbrooke, die Kanalratte und dem Händler gearbeitet. - Der Wolf, der in Eastvale streunte, sei von Miss Miltenbrooke erzogen und von dem Händler und ihr weiter konditioniert worden. - Der Kontakt und die Kommunikation liefen zwischen diesen über Zeichen, wie abgeknickten Ästen. - Sie beschrieb den Gesundheitszustand von der Hauptgefreiten recht präzise und schien mit ihrer bisherigen Entwicklung zufrieden. - Man wolle ihre Anlagen wohl über „Kreuzen“ weitergeben. (Achtung: SW674 - 11062013) - Sie gab auf die Frage an, wo der Händler sei, dass sich dieser in Ratchet, Brachland momentan befände. Bemerkung: Die im Fall SW633 - 181212 erreichte Korrespondenz mit dem Medikus, der das Mittel der Hauptegfreiten entwarf, kam in einem schlechten Zustand mit viel Porto an. - Sie gab an Teile Zutaten für das Mittels für die Hauptgefreite, welches diese seit Ausbruch aus der Gefangenschaft nutzte, um ein normalen Alltag bewältigen zu können, zu sammeln habe. - Die Zwergin antwortete auf den Vorwurf, dass es zur Zeit des Winterhauchfestes ein Engpass in der Lieferung dieses gab, dass es nicht ihr Problem gewesen sei, da die Zutaten schwer zu besorgen waren. - Das Verhör musste an dieser Stelle aufgrund eines medizinischen Notfalles unterbrochen werden und der Ratsherr wurde gebeten Stillschweigen zu bewahren, was die sensiblen Informationen zur Hauptgefreiten Rakor betreffen. Da sich durch das Gespräch ergab, dass Cheras Miltenbrooke, „Die Kanalratte“ und Vertel Schwarzwasser in näherer Beziehung miteinander stehen, ist es sehr gut denkbar, dass uns diese Informationen nun absichtlich uns zugespielt wurden. Da der bisher uns bekannte Zusammenhang mit Dunkelhain noch nicht näher geklärt wurde, ist ein weiterer Verhörungstermin ratsam. Durch ein darauffolgendes Gespräch mit der Hauptgefreiten Lady Oderike Rakor, erwähnte diese, wie sie mit dem Händler für das Mittel in Kontakt trete. Der Händler für dieses und der Medicus seien dieselbe Person; ein Gnom. Sie adressiere ihre Briefe an „Den Händler für jeden Fall“ und gebe sie per Schiff zur Postlieferung ins Schlingedorntal mit. Außerdem siehe noch: Dienstlogbucheintrag zum 21. des 06. Monats; Nachtrag Gez. Heath Williams Dienstnummer 633 Obergefreiter des königlichen Wachregiments 50px Aktennotiz zum 22. des sechsten Monats Berichterstattung von Celine Williams: Sie war Ezio im Kerker besuchen und ihm Essen bringen. Dann wurde sie auf eine Katze aufmerksam, die an der Tür zum Lazarett gekratzt hat. Sie hat ihr etwas zu Essen gegeben. Danach ist sie nach Eastvale gegangen um sich nochmal umzusehen. Das alles war in Zivil. Sie hielt ebenso Ausschau nach der Wölfin. Die Katze von der Zentrale begleitete sie. Sie fand nichts, nur die Spur von einem Pferd und einem Widder. Da sie an die Zwergin denken musste, verfolgte sie mit ihrem Säbler Revi und der Katze von der Zentrale die Spur. Sie führte über Drei Ecken bis zum Dämmerwald. Unterwegs fand sie immer wieder Hinweise, wahrscheinlich für Nachfolgende. Sie fand sie nur, weil sie an die abgeknickten Äste aus Eastvale denken musste. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass bei jedem Hinweispunkt auch viereckige Druckstellen im Boden zu finden waren. Durch Dunkelhain führte sie die Spur weiter zum Pass bis zu der Stelle, wo wir sie später fanden. Es gab ein paar Auseinandersetzungen mit Spinnen in allen möglichen Größenordnungen. Dies stellte jedoch kein Problem dar, eher das Betäubungsprojektil dann in ihrem Hals. Bevor sie wegnickte konnte sie ihren Säbler Revi und die weiße Katze wegschicken um Hilfe zu holen. Sie fand sich danach mit gefesselten Füßen und Händen wieder unter einem Baum liegend. Durch eine rote, süßliche Flüssigkeit, die ihr ins Gesicht geschüttet wurde erwachte sie. Celine sprach ihre Angreiferin, eine Frau, in ihrer Rage in der ihr üblichen Freundlichkeit an, was ihr ein paar Tritte in die Rippen bescherte. Aber die Frau antwortete nicht. Wollte oder konnte nicht sprechen. Danach hing die Frau Celine am Baum auf und ließ die Spinnen an ihr knabbern. Kurz danach erreichten wir den Ort des Geschehens. Berichterstattung Otelia Monroe: Am Abend erreichten die beiden Katzen die Zentrale. Ich erkannte Revi und sie schien verletzt und aufgebracht. Sie zog mich mit sich. Ich sammelte die verfügbaren Einheiten (Obergefreiter Williams, Gefreiter Mouchard und Rekrutin Aragain) und wir ritten den Katzen hinterher. Sie führten uns zu der Stelle, wo die Gefreite Williams am Baum hing. Die Katze rannte sofort nach vorne, woraufhin sie von einem Pfeil erwischt wurde. Wir hielten uns im Hintergrund um das Lager auszuspähen. Eine Frau, mehrere Spinnen. Rekrutin Aragain und ich statteten uns mit Betäubungsmunition aus. Wir wollten die Frau lebend fangen. Wir entschieden uns für ein Ablenkungsmanöver und ich schickte den Gefreiten Mouchard als Lockvogel nach vorne. Die Felsen eigneten sich wirklich gut um unentdeckt voran zu kommen. Er unterhielt sich dann lautstark mit der Gefreiten Williams um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. So gelang es Rekrutin Aragain und mir die Zielperson auszuschalten und die Spinnen zu töten. Die Rekrutin erlitt einen Pfeileinschuss in den Oberschenkel. Leider traf ein Projektil so ungünstig, dass die Zielperson noch an Ort und Stelle verstarb. Obergefreiter Williams kümmerte sich sofort um die Verletzten. Fazit: Der Trupp war höchst konzentriert bei der Sache und effektiv in der Ausführung. Nachdem der Obergefreite die Verletzten erstversorgt hatte, machten wir noch einen Abstecher zum Hain im Dämmerwald, damit er die Heilung beschleunigen konnte durch die Wasser des Mondbrunnens dort. Durchsuchung des Lagers: - Kisten mit Spinnen unterschiedlicher Größenordnung - eine Ledertasche mit Phiolen (teilweise mit Spinnengift gefüllt) - diverse Gebrauchsgüter, wie Kochgeschirr und Decken - einige Seile und Netze - drei Eimer - verschiedene Seidenlappen und Garn - fünf Schachteln mit Insekten und kleinen Nagetieren (wohl Futter) Durchsuchung der Leiche: - Bogen mit Köcher samt selbstgeschnitzten Pfeilen ohne Widerhaken - kleiner gebogener Dolch - Säcklein mit 10 Goldstücken - eine Schifffahrkarte mit dem Namen "Nora Plund" (von Booty Bay nach Ratschet) - einen silbernen Schlüssel mit eingeätzten Initialen "C M" Anmerkungen: Allem Anschein nach ist Nora Plund eine Spinnenzüchterin und hat in diesem Lager gelebt. Vermutlich die Händlerin, die Cheras Miltenbrooke und Konsorten mit dem Gift belieferte. Die Fahrkarte nach Ratschet untermauert die Ausage der Zwergin, dass sich der ominöse Händler dort befindet. Dahingehend hat sie die Wahrheit gesprochen. Da die Karte noch unbenutzt ist (kein Stempel) ist zu vermuten, dass der Händler auf eine Lieferung wartet. Der Schlüssel mit den Initialen "C M" gehört mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit zu Cheras Miltenbrooke. Es gilt zu prüfen, wofür er dient. Otelia Monroe '' ''Dienstnummer 696 Korporal des königlichen Wachregiments 50px Aktennotiz zum 29. des sechsten Monats Der Schlüssel, der bei Nora Pund gefunden wurde wirkt neu gefertigt. Er ist handgroß. Ich vermutete, dass es sich vielleicht um einen Schließfachschlüssel handelte und begab mich zur Bank in Sturmwind. Allerdings sehen die Schlüssel dort anders aus. Ich konnte allerdings herausfinden, dass unsere liebe "Kanalratte" dort ein Fach besitzt. Ohne Durchsuchungsbefehl durfte ich es jedoch nicht in Augenschein nehmen. Otelia Monroe Dienstnummer 696 Korporal des königlichen Wachregiments Weiterführende Kapitel Kategorie:Kinder der Sterne Kategorie:Königliches Wachregiment Kategorie:Das Leid einer Kriegerin